


𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't know, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon? not really, non specific au, things get steamy but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: [...] You are my lover among countless peopleA four-leaf clover that I luckily found[...] You are my only oneI am your lucky one- Lucky One; EXOorSan and Seonghwa realize they're lucky to have each other and some kisses are exchanged... sorta
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> Not really beta read, I'm sorry I was just really in the mood to write this...

"Do you know how lucky we are?" San asked gently, drawing random shapes on the other boy's chest with his fingers, attentively watching the way the fabric dipped under his touch.

"Well, depends? If you're talking about how lucky we are to have one another, then sure, I do," Seonghwa smiled, soon groaning soundlessly at the light slap he got on his shoulder, his boyfriend's face hidden on the sheets as he muffled a whiny 'shut up'.

It took San a few seconds to regain his composure, but in no time he was facing the boy again, sighing softly and shaking his head.

"I meant... we have a free day today and the universe was kind enough to make it rain," He moved closer, almost climbing on top of the other. "It's just so comfortable, so perfect," He whispered the last words, unable to keep himself from smiling and instantly making the other smile as well. "Let me see if you can warm up my hand..." he bit his lip as he lifted Seonghwa's hoodie, placing one of his hands inside and caressing his tummy gently.

If the lights in the room were a bit better, San would be able to see the way the oldest's face started getting red; from the tip of his ears, going over his cheeks and creeping down his neck. He loved it whenever San did that, although he'd never admit it out loud, but, even though, he held the hem of the hoodie, pushing it back down.

"San, please," His voice came out breathy, the butterflies apparently being awakened by San's touch and flying all over his body now. He wanted to scream. "This is n-not fair," He continued, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he looked into the other boy's eyes, glaring a bit once he saw how the youngest smirked.

That was the last straw; if he wanted to stop himself from letting out any other embarrassing noises, he had to do something. And, so, he did. Seonghwa inhaled deeply before moving to the side, face almost hitting the wall — which definitely shocked him — and his ears picking up at the soft chuckle coming from behind him. He was about to turn around again, but then he felt San's breathing on his neck.

The way one of San's hands found his hips was not part of the plan. How his lips glued to his nape was also not part of the plan. _Definitely not part of the not elaborate plan_.

"You have stars all over your body," San started, lips gazing over his skin. "Stardust in your eyes and a constellation... right here," He started prepping kisses all over his nape, paying extra attention to the moles in there.

Seonghwa felt like he was melting slowly. This was a place nobody has ever kissed before, not even San and it was definitely taking a toll on him. He regretted moving, somehow the tummy rubs were less effective than these kisses, and he had to control his breathing really well to keep himself from humming.

San pulled away a bit after being satisfied with his loving act, licking his lips and opening his mouth ready to make another smart remark when he felt Seonghwa moving. In a bit, they were face to face, the shortest blinking startled and having no time to reach up and hold his face, once his boyfriend was quick to move them further, laying on top of him with his hands holding San's — fingers intertwined and hands pinned by the side of his head, over the soft pillow.

Seonghwa said nothing, smiling at him before leaning down, lips quickly finding the freckles he loved oh-so-much. It was a special place — definitely the soft spot San had on his neck —, the area that was adorned with the prettiest freckles Seonghwa's ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes — and lips — on.

"You're right," Seonghwa said against his skin, abusing the soft flesh with rushed kisses and gentle bites. "We're so lucky to be able to spend the day like this," He concluded, his eyes closed and hands' grip tightening; he only pulled away once a thunder echoed, although not because of that, but rather due to the soft moan that left San's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter if you'd like~ @hwasshinestar


End file.
